


BFFs

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Sam is crushing on his best friend, and it may be driving him insane. And what does that little X at the end of Jon's notes mean??</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFFs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill to yet another fabulous prompt by [](http://essie007.livejournal.com/profile)[**essie007**](http://essie007.livejournal.com/) over at [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)**asoiafkinkmeme** . I've got to say, this may be my favorite fic that I've written for the kink meme. It's just so cute! The prompt read:
> 
>  
> 
> _Jon/Sam - Jon keeps hitting on Sam/trying to get his best friend to realize that he wants more than friendship, but Sam, who privately thinks the idea of Jon wanting him is ridiculous, is completely oblivious to all of Jon's increasingly unsubtle hints. Could be cute as a modern AU (or not, author's choice)._
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3041.html?thread=1309665#t1309665) is the original prompt and fill.

Jon Snow was trying to drive Sam crazy.

They'd been best friends ever since the first day of high school. They were both awkward freshman then (Jon rather pouty and short and Sam extremely nerdy and fat), and they found themselves on the wrong side of a dodgeball game. All of the strong, athletic guys were on the opposite team, and Sam and Jon were soon leaping all over the gym, dodging their powerful throws. As Sam leapt away from a ball, he tripped over his own foot and fell heavily to the floor. A tall boy on the other team laughed and raised his hand to throw a ball down on Sam's prone body...and then Jon jumped in front of him, quick as a cat, and blocked the ball with his own leg. Jon got a painful red mark on his skin for the trouble, and Sam blushed fiercely with mingled embarrassment and pleasure at being so heroically saved. Jon helped Sam up to his feet and asked him if he was all right before he walked off the court, and Sam decided then that he would find a way to pay Jon back for how he'd helped him.

Sam eventually repaid his debt by helping Jon study for the first history test of the school year. As Sam was supposed to be quizzing Jon on history facts, though, they kept getting distracted. They just kept _talking_...about their classes, their families, what TV shows they watched, and, most of all, which kids at their school they hated. They were happy to realize that they hated most of the same people.

They weren't much alike on the outside. During the summer after freshman year, Jon grew several inches and became quite handsome, while Sam stayed chubby and shy. Jon was good at sports, even though he refused to join any teams, while Sam's only talent was his excellent grades. But somehow, they became best friends. Sam had a secret theory that it was because they both felt left out in their families. Jon lived with his wealthy uncle's family and had never met his real parents. Sam lived with his own parents and siblings, but his dad, a high-achieving CEO, was never happy with Sam's unathletic, shy, bookish ways. He'd gorwn up knowing he was a disappointment. Their friendship truly began with lots of texting, IMing, and talking on the phone during the evenings, and Sam knew, though he never said, that the reason they sought each other out at night was because they didn't really have a place in their own homes.

Soon they were hanging out almost every day after school. They rotated back and forth between each other's houses, because Sam had better video games, while Jon's house had better snacks.

This pattern continued all through high school, and Sam came to believe that he and Jon would be best friends forever (although he wasn't girly enough to refer to them as BFFs...not out loud, anyway).

Now, though, it was the spring of their senior year. They had both turned 18 and were trying to figure out what they were going to do with their lives. And now, during this time of upheaval, Jon had started acting...different.

Jon and Sam had always spent as much of their school day together as possible, but recently, Jon had even started writing Sam notes during the class periods when they were apart. The notes were, frankly, hilarious. Jon drew little cartoons of their teachers and made fun of their classmates and transcribed ridiculous phone conversations that he had overheard his cousin Sansa having the night before. When he was in a more serious mood, he even wrote things about their future. Things like _Won't it be awesome when we're away at college and can do whatever we want? I think we should eat pizza for every meal and get totally drunk (not just a little bit drunk like we were at Robb's graduation party). I know that we probably won't go to the same college because you're a genius and all, but I can still come visit you, right?_ How was Sam supposed to keep from being charmed by notes like that?

  


And then, Jon started signing his notes with an "x." Just a little "x" before his name. What was that supposed to mean? "XOXO" meant kisses and hugs, so was just one "x" a kiss? Or did the transitive property of kisses and hugs not work that way? Sam wanted to ask Jon, but he didn't want to sound like he thought that Jon might be sending him kisses if he really wasn't. That would be awkward.

Sam had known he liked boys ever since he hit puberty. Boys and girls, both...he wasn't picky. He'd confided this fact to Jon early in their friendship, so Jon _knew_ that he was susceptible to cute boys. So why would Jon tease him like that?

Then, much more troubling than the notes, was the _touching_.

Jon and Sam's touching had always been confined mostly to rough housing, such as play wrestling (which Jon always won), dunking fights in the pool (which Jon always won), and brotherly one-armed shoulder hugs (which Sam doled out more often than Jon did).

But lately, Jon seemed to be touching Sam all the time.

He ruffled Sam's hair when he teased him about something. He sat extremely close to Sam on the couch when they were watching movies (so close that their legs and arms and shoulders touched, and Sam got all shy and his body locked up so that he was sitting stiffly like a mannequin). Jon even put his arm around Sam's shoulders when they walked down the hall at school. Didn't he know how...coupley that looked? But Jon didn't seem to care. When the jocks gave them disdainful looks, Jon just laughed and pulled Sam even closer.

Then, to top it all off...there was the bathing suit.

Sam's house had a heated pool, so they could swim all year round. That spring, Jon got a new bathing suit. It wasn't a Speedo or anything. They were definitely swim trunks. But they were more like...short-shorts swim trunks. Boxer brief swim trunks. All short and tight, and Jon would go swimming in them and lounge beside the pool wearing nothing but those trunks and his Ray-Bans, and Sam would fucking _melt_.

Sam had always known that Jon was hot, OK? He could see the handsomeness the first day they met. But Sam wasn't stupid. He knew that Jon, even if he were queer-ish, wouldn't like him back that way. So Sam quashed the possibility of a crush before it ever even entered his mind. On that first day when Jon saved him from the marauding dodgeball, Sam looked up into Jon's big, dark, soulful eyes and thought... _Not a chance. That boy will never like you back. Maybe you can be friends._

And friends they were. Sam willed himself not to notice the muscles Jon got when he had his growth spurt, or the cute way his face wrinkled up when he laughed, or how sweet and charming he was to Sam's little sisters. Sam ignored those things.

But _how_ was he supposed to ignore Jon Snow, over at his house, in a skimpy bathing suit, _touching_ him?

  


They'd always had pool fights, OK? But this was one fierce pool fight. They had moved past smacking each other with pool noodles and splashing each other with water into full-on aquatic wrestling. It was like they were trying out for the school's non-existent water polo team.

Sam was, as usual, wearing baggy swim trunks and a T-shirt, trying to hide his heavy body. Jon was, as usual, wearing his practically illegal swim trunks and nothing else, flaunting his muscles around like a Greek god. (OK, maybe Sam was editorializing a little).

Jon had Sam cornered in the shallow end of the pool and he was clinging on around Sam's neck and shoulders, trying to pull Sam's head down and dunk it into the water. Sam was valiantly resisting. If he had one advantage in these fights, it was being big and hard to move.

So Jon had his arms around Sam's neck and was hopping up out of the water, trying to press Sam down and dunk him. But the result of this fight was Jon rubbing his stupid perfect body all over Sam. His tight abs kept rubbing against Sam's chubby stomach. His muscular arms were right in Sam's line of view. And he was breathing all hard from the exertion of trying to push Sam down into the water, and he breathed a big, warm, heavy breath right into Sam's ear.

And then it happened. The most shameful moment of Sam's life.

A best friend-induced boner.

Sam blushed all over as he felt himself harden in his bathing suit. He felt embarrassed and stupid and... a little bit angry. He had done such a good of keeping sexual tension out of their friendship. But here it was, popping up. Literally. He couldn't blame Jon for it. No matter how sexy Jon was, he could only blame himself.

Sam's shame and nerves and anger seemed to give him superhuman strength for a moment. He grabbed onto Jon's stupid sexy arms and threw Jon off of his shoulders and into the pool.

"I'm...going inside!" Sam said. His voice was awkwardly angry and forceful. He pulled himself out of the pool (which was always embarrassingly difficult for him to do) and quickly stormed into his house, keeping his back turned toward Jon.

He marched into the kitchen, thinking that maybe a popsicle would cool him down a little. But before he'd even pulled a Bomb Pop out of the box, Jon was in the kitchen. He had followed him.

"Sam, what's wrong? Why are you pissed off at me?" Jon's face showed nothing but sad confusion, and Sam added _guilt for being a bad friend_ into his miserable medley of emotions. At least the guilt made his boner wilt a little.

"I'm not mad at you," Sam quickly answered. He turned his full attention toward opening his popsicle. "Do you want a Bomb Pop?"

"No, I don't want a Bomb Pop. Are you mad because I was trying to dunk you? You totally kicked my ass. It was like you Hulked out."

Sam was momentarily distracted by Jon's compliment. "I know! That was cool, right?"

"Yeah! I think I still have water in my ear from how hard you threw me." Jon's face got serious again. "But Sam, listen. I know you. I can tell when you're pissed off. Please tell me what's wrong. You're freaking me out."

Sam wasn't going to tell him anything. He was going to keep his mouth shut. Or, better yet, he was going to make up some dumb excuse and tell Jon that he was mad at his dad. That was true most of the time, anyway.

But Sam was very bad at lying to Jon.

"Why do you put an 'x' at the end of all your notes to me?" Sam blurted out.

Jon raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Why do you put that 'x'? What is that 'x' supposed to mean? 'X marks the spot?'" Sam realized that his voice sounded angry again.

"It's an 'x' like 'XOXO'," Jon slowly replied.

"Like a kiss? You sign your notes with a kiss?"

"Um...yes? Is that not OK?"

"No! No, that's not OK! It makes it seem like you...like me, or something! And we both know that's not true." Sam couldn't keep the stupid involuntary anger out of his voice.

"Oh." Jon looked down and his voice got all quiet. Now Sam was picking up Jon's sadness. What had just happened here? "I get it," Jon said, even more quietly.

"Wait...what? Why are you sad?" Sam babbled.

"You're mad because... you realized that I like you. I thought you'd never notice. I'm sorry, Sam."

"You...you...you like... _me_?" Sam was sputtering like he was drowning. He couldn't seem to get his words out.

"Well...yeah. I've been trying to drop hints all year, but you never seemed to notice. I thought that you must just...not think of me that way. But I guess you noticed today, huh? I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to be a bad friend, perving on you like that." Jon Snow was blushing. Sam couldn't believe it.

"You were perving on... _me_?" Sam squeaked. "Jon..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I shouldn't have tried to flirt with you. I don't want to make things weird, Sam. You're my best friend." Jon looked heartbroken, and Sam finally manged to force some coherent words out.

"Jon...are you fucking serious?"

  
Jon gave a startled laugh. "Yes. I am. I've been having these weird...feelings lately. And I thought that maybe if I let things progress naturally, we could get together. But I know I pushed it too far."

"I was acting pissed off today because I realized that I liked _you_ ," Sam blurted out. "I mean, I always thought you were cute,but we were just friends, but you've been making me feel all awkward lately...but in a nice way, I mean, and then today you were all over me and I just got all..." Sam flapped his hands, trying to find a polite way to express his idea. "I got all excited."

Jon laughed again. "'Excited'?"

"You know...excited?" Sam was blushing again, and Jon's eyes had gone from looking almost teary to looking rather twinkly with mischief.

Jon slinked up to Sam, looking up into Sam's eyes through his ridiculously thick eyelashes. "Why, Sam Tarly...are you saying that I made you excited... _in your pants_?"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled, swatting at Jon's shoulder, but he couldn't help laughing. Soon they were both doubled over, completely cracking up like lunatics, holding onto the kitchen counters to steady themselves.

When they finally caught their breath, Jon reached out and took Sam's hand. (They had touched so many ways over the years, but they had never held hands before.) "I'm serious, though, Sam. I like you. I didn't know how to tell you. Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes!" Sam responded eagerly. "Totally! I'm like, fucking infatuated with you. You've been driving me crazy. I just never thought that you would like me back."

Jon gave his hand a little squeeze. "You always think so badly of yourself, Sam. You're the best person I know. Who else would I like?"

"I don't know...a girl? I thought you liked girls." (Jon's only prior relationship had been with a redheaded junior named Ygritte. They had gotten to second and a half base, but had broken up after they got in a big fight at a football game and Ygritte dumped a cup full of Coke Zero over Jon's head.)

"I _do_ like girls," Jon said matter-of-factly. "I just like you, too. A lot. More than anyone ever." He was looking right into Sam's eyes. "So much, Sam."

"Jon," Sam whispered. His throat seemed to be closing up again, but in a good way this time. "Please kiss me."

Jon did. He gave Sam his first kiss, right there in the kitchen. They were still wearing their bathing suits and they were dripping water on the floor and Sam's Bomb Pop was melting in his hand... it was fucking perfect.

The kiss lingered for quite a while, and Sam felt like he was taking a really thorough introductory class to kissing. Kissing 101. But finally, the kiss had to end. They stayed close to each other, though, their foreheads pressed together.

"Be my boyfriend," Jon whispered into the tiny bit of air between them.

"OK," Sam whispered back. "I think I kind of already am."

  
  



End file.
